Dumb Idea 813
by ILikeMySitar9
Summary: Axel has had some really dumb ideas in the past. Roxas knows this, yet he stays and swoops in to save Axel when ever he needs it. But what happens when Axel's plan for this years anniversary goes sour and he has to hide it from Roxas? It wouldn't be so bad, as long as Roxas just wants to cuddle. But alas, Axel has never been one for luck...


**Hello my loving readers! I know you all haven't really enjoyed the absence of your favorite stories, so as a little 'I'm so sorry I suck at updating' gift, I bring to you Dumb Idea 813! I hope you enjoy it as much as you do my other stories, it was so fun to write! ****I'm also sorry about some inaccuracies about…certain things…**

Now I've had a lot of dumb ideas but this one may take the cake. It all started out as a simple little idea. I thought that it would be a bit of a kinky surprise for my little angel waiting for me at home. Something to hold me off until I got to be properly taken care of. An awesome idea, in my defense. But instead, it landed me in the hospital room on our anniversary. And, it was marked down as Dumb Idea 813.

Let me start from the beginning….

** ~AxR~**

Sunlight streams in through the window, gently awaking me from my slumber. I grunt and I tighten my grip on my blonde boyfriend, bringing him closer to me. He sighs in his sleep and nuzzles into the blankets.

"So warm." I mutter as the soft skin of the blonde next to me comes in contact with my own. But the sudden whining of our alarm fully awakes me from my heaven. I wrench my eyes open before nuzzling my cold nose into a lush field of soft golden hair.

"Morning babe." Roxas mumbles in his sleep as he rolls over and snuggles closer to me, burying his head in my chest.

"5 more minutes…" I pet his hair back as I chuckle, my voice raspy from just waking up.

"Come on Angel, it's time to get up. I have to get to work and you have classes." He groans and peaks at me with one beautiful blue eye.

"Do you have to work? It's our anniversary…" I sigh and I kiss his forehead while running a hand down his bare back.

"You know Xemnas, he's always such a hard ass about work. He's just jealous he doesn't have a beautiful blonde waiting for him at home." Roxas sits up, the blankets slipping off his bare torso as he hovers over me with a heart stopping smile.

"You're dumb…" I laugh as I kneed my fingers into his lower back, making his eyes flutter close.

"Babe, stop. We don't have time to fool around." I stop with a pout as he looks down at me with an eye roll.

"But you're _naked_! In my _bed_!" Roxas smirks down at me as he runs his fingers through my soft red hair.

"And whose fault would that be?" I grin up at him as I pull him down for my morning kiss.

"All mine." He presses his lips to mine in a short yet loving kiss. "It sure is." We continue to give each other short kisses, smiling between each.

"Wanna shower together?" I wiggle my eyebrows up at the blonde, expecting an eye roll and an empty bed. But instead, he thinks it over before sliding out of bed, dragging me along with him.

"Why not? We have enough time for shower sex." I follow him into the bathroom with a bright grin.

"Really? Score!" After an intoxicating shower with my favorite little blonde, we get dressed for the day of work ahead of us. As he starts on making us pancakes for breakfast, I head back into our bedroom. I open the bedside drawer, or as I call it our Kinky Drawer, I check on our supply of preparation. Tonight's a big night, so I don't want an empty supply to slow us down. But the sight of a certain toy I like to use on my Roxy catches my eye.

That's when I get a wonderful plan! I pocket the toy and I close the drawer in time to hear Roxas calling me for breakfast. I find Roxas serving chocolate chip pancakes on plates, humming a song as he does so. I come up behind him and I wrap my arms around his waist while setting my head on his shoulder.

"I enjoyed our little shower time, Roxy. Is that a preview of tonight?" Roxas leans back in my embrace with a relaxed laugh.

"Only of you're on your best behavior." I smirk at him while squeezing him in a hug.

"When am I not on my best behavior? I'm a perfect gentleman!" I slip my hand down his pants while kissing his already bruised neck, soaking in his soft gasps and suppressed moans.

"Mnuh, Axel stop it!" I lick his neck to his ear as I brush my fingers over his awaking bump.

"Hm, I don't think I will." Roxas gasps and he gently presses into my hand as he grips the counter.

"Axel, k-knock it off. You have w-work…" I nibble on his ear while grabbing him through his boxers.

"True, but I just _love_ teasing you." He growls and he elbows me in the side, making me let go of him and double over in pain. One thing about Roxas that I love, is that he's not afraid to say no. More like, beat the shit out of you _then_ say no… He continues placing pancakes on a platter with a scowl in place.

"You should know by now that no means no…" I slowly recover and I sit at our small oak table.

"And _you_ should know that 'no' is not in my dictionary." Roxas turns holding a large platter full of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. He places a kiss on my forehead before sitting down in front of me.

"Common sense would say that to train puppies it takes a few smacks until they learn. But with you, that's out of the question." I wink at him as I stack my plate.

"You're the one who likes that kinda stuff Rox. You're pretty damn kinky in the bedroom! Sometimes I can hardly keep up." He narrows his eyes at me, and in the next second I dodge an incoming pancake. He's not one to take humiliation lightly, even when it's the two of us.

After an eventful breakfast, we head off to work and school. I pull into his school with just enough time for a small make out session. I hook an arm around him and I lean in for a kiss, but in return I get a glare. I pout and I play with his golden spikes.

"Are you still mad at me for this morning?" His glare intensifies as he crosses his arms. I smile at him before I nuzzle my nose into his neck and tickle his side, making him squeal and try to push my away.

"Okay okay, I'm not mad!" I stop my tickling abuse and I kiss his temple.

"I know you too well, Angel. Now say you love me or else I'll shit in your shoes like the bad puppy I am." He laughs and he cups my face with his hands, shaking is head at me with a soft smile and half open eyes.

"I love you I love you I love you. Now _please_ don't crap in my shoes…" I roll my eyes with a scoff.

"Okay, like, _one_ _time_!" He laughs and places his forehead on mine.

"I love you Red…" I smile at him as I cup his smooth cheek.

"I love you too Angel." We share a quick kiss before he steps out of the car.

"I'll see you at home, love." He waves goodbye before joining up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I smile to myself as I drive to work. I just love that nickname for Roxas.

Angel….

Actually, it goes along with how me met…

~AxR~

"Damn Reno, I can't _believe_ he forgot me _again_!" I huff as I walk home down the chilly streets, wary for any random muggers wanting to pop out from the alleyways at any minute. This place is dangerous, even during the day! Actually, now that I think about it, what the hell is that rolling noise? Some sort of-

"Look out!" In the next moment, I find myself knocked to the ground with a heavy weight residing on me. I clutch my head in pain as my attacker groans and sits up. My whole world stops as light blue eyes framed by golden lashes stare back into my acid green ones.

Spiky hair as soft as a pillow, silky smooth skin that makes me crave for another touch, plush, full lips with curve into a smile, and bright blue eyes that put the ocean to shame. I'm not gay! I'm not gay! Boobs, u-uh, bright blue eyes, soft spiky hair, beautiful skin…

"O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright Sir?!" I find myself nodding, for if I try to say anything I'll end up saying something damn stupid, making a fool out of myself. A soft light shines around his head, making it seem like a halo made from the sun. He's, an angel… I swear I'm _not gay!_

"Hey, are you alright?" The angel gently brushes back my red hair, making my cheeks flush at the touch.

"Shit, you're hurt! Come on, I'll fix you up at my house!" The angel pulls me to my feet, and I find that he's a bit on the short side. He grabs his skateboard and pulls me in the direction of my house.

"Do you have a name, Red?" I thickly swallow and I try not to melt under his gaze.

"I-It's uh, um, A-Axel…" He nods and smiles brightly at me, making me almost faint at the beauty of it.

"I'm Roxas." Roxas… Now I have a name for this angel.

"What about angels?" I blink as he gives me a curious stare, realizing I just said it aloud.

"I uh, I just… Sorry." He laughs and shakes his head.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me. I just ran into you!" I shake my head quickly as we turn onto my street.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine! My brother always says I need to toughen up." Roxas snorts as we walk down the sidewalk that passes my house.

"He sounds like an ass." I shrug with a grin.

"I'm an ass too, so I really can't say much." Roxas smiles up at me, making me lose myself in his deep big blue eyes.

"You don't seem like an ass to me, Axel. You're kinda sweet, actually." I stumble on my path with a crimson blush, making Roxas giggle adorably.

"I-, you-, I mean uh… SO, I thought we were going to _your_ house, not mine." We look over to see a small house with red paint and green shutters.

"Oh, that's _your_ house? I live next door then!" We pass my house to come across a house with gold paint and blue shutters.

"It's, very you." He laughs as he tugs me up the steps and into the house. We take our shoes off and he grabs my hand.

"Come on, I'll fix that nasty cut on your cheek." I wince as I move my jaw around a bit. So _that's_ why it hurt to talk. He drags me through the house and into a small bathroom. He grabs a first aid kit out of the bathroom cabinet before sitting on the sink. I stand in between his legs with a blush, making him laugh more.

"You act as if you've never been around someone before. I'll just fix you up, then you can return home to your ass of a brother and be all blushly in your own comfort." I nervously laugh as he starts cleaning my wound. This sucks… We're so _close_! I mean, his lips are _right there_! It's like he's _begging_ me to kiss him! But I refrain from doing so, even though it kills me inside to hold off. It's all too real when he puts the band aid on my cheek, a smile dead set on his face.

"There ya go, all set! I guess I'll be seeing you around the neighborhood?" I numbly nod as I look him over again. _God_ he's beautiful…

"Cool! Sorry again for hitting you, I wasn't really paying attention." I nod again, eyeing his lips. So plush, so soft looking…

"So I guess you- _MHNF_?!" I silence him in mid sentence by smashing my lips against his in an awkward kiss. My eyes widen and I quickly pull away, a deep blush setting in.

"O-Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Well I did, _so_ badly, but I mean-" My words come out rushed and jumbled, but quickly get silenced by a pair of lips on mine. I feel my eyes flutter close as a warm hand slides into my messy red locks, the other cupping my cheek and rubbing circles on my tear drop tattoo. I'm so gay….

I tenderly poke and prod his bottom lip with my tongue, wishing and hoping for access. He lets my tongue snake it's way into my mouth, and I float up to onto Cloud 9. This, is what kissing an angel is like… After a few minutes of some heated making out, I pull away from Roxas with my breath taken away from me.

"I uh, that was…" Roxas softly laughs and traces his finger over my tattoo, making my eyes close at the sensation.

"You're sweet, Red. Pick me up tonight at 8 so we can go get some dinner or something. Get to know each other a little before anymore surprise make outs happen again." I pry my eyes open to find Roxas gently smiling at me.

"You got it, Angel."

~AxR~

I sigh happily at the memory as I step out of the elevator and into my stuffy floor filled with cubicles. As I walk down to my office, I take greet everyone's cheery congratulations and smiles, making me grin even wider. The whole office knows about me and Roxas's relationship, and they just adore the blonde! When he's on break from school or he has a few hours off, he usually comes down to the office for a visit.

He makes everyone's day brighter, his laughter lighting up a room in minutes. Plus, I think the guys find it quite funny when Roxas beats me when ever my hand or lips gets out of line. But, he's the love of my life, so I'll happily continue to pursue the down right adorable angel as long as my name's Axel Ryu Kasei. I step into my brightly lit office before closing the door with a happy sigh.

"Okay, who fucked with my chair?" My black rolling chair that was behind my desk is now in the middle of my office, the tall back facing me. Suddenly, my chair slowly spins to face me while evil laughter fills the air.

"I've been waiting for you, Kasei." I roll my eyes as I pass the black haired dimwit sitting in my chair.

"Get the fuck out of my chair Zack." As I near my desk, a sandy blonde jumps up from behind it, wearing a 'scary' expression.

"I am the ghost of your once pure soul! I am to forever haunt you to shame you of what you did last summmerrr!" I crack a grin as I shove my fellow co-worker out of the way.

"You guys are such dumb asses." Let me explain yet again. The black haired one who was currently sitting in my chair is named Zack Fair. He's tall, got muscles, spiky black hair and cutting blue eyes. Any girls fantasy come true. But, the one who caught his eye was none other than the sweet-hearted Aerith.

And we were all sure he was going to settle down with this Aqua chick, but she got called to manage one of the worlds most famous weaponry company, Kingdom Hearts. So, she spends her days designing keyblades and going under the title of Keyblade Master Aqua.

Classy as hell, but Zack knew that moving so far away to run a weapon business was her dream, not his. He eventually found Aerith, who he is now happily married to. Zack cackles like a moron as he spins in my chair, acting like a 5 year old on the playground.

"It was all Zack's idea, I swear!" Ah yes, who could forget about Demyx? Well, my fellow employee/ best friend is skinny, almost no muscles, greenish blue eyes and a sandy blonde mullet to match. Now how did this dream boat end up in a fancy job being a lawyer? His motivation is his little boyfriend called Zexion. The quite yet impactful writer had encouraged Demyx to find a steady job while doing his music on the sides.

To say that Demyx and Zexion were dead set in lovey dovey heaven, would be a complete understatement. Almost every time you see the pair, Demyx is always by the small mans side, pestering about one thing or another. But Zexion always calmly handles his excited husband with grace. Something I'll never understand. Hell, I can barley deal with Demyx's morning pranks!

So much for being a lawyer… Well, Demyx and the term 'lawyer' don't exactly match up. He's more of the desk jockey. Fetching files for others and helping with filing, even training the newcomers! He's good for just about everything around the office. Even bringing life to this dull place. I shove Zack off my chair before putting it back in place while Demyx opens my curtains to show off the bright city below.

"Man I just love Twilight Town!" I plop down in my chair with a grunt in return. There's something I'm forgetting, what was it now?

"Yo, my favorite fire crotch!" We all look up to see a redhead burst through my door, a shit eating grin on the intruders face.

"Reno?! What the fuck, who let you in my office?!" The other redhead leans against the doorway with a smirk.

"That's no way to greet your brother, Axie poo!" Yes, you heard right. This piece of work standing in my doorway, is my brother. Long, bright red hair pulled back into a ponytail with dazzling green eyes like mine, we're practically twins! And our attitudes don't differ much either. Growing up, Reno was all I had…

"The one who let me in was your scary ass intern at the entrance. I swear I tried my best to avoid the beast, but she caught me! As soon as she saw me, she started eye raping me while using very inappropriate gestures to guide me to your office! I feel fuckin' violated, man!" As I listen to his sob story, I just roll my eyes with a sigh.

"Larxene…." The 'beast' my brother just whined about is none other than the floors intern, Larxene Electric. She is the sluttiest, most whored out woman you'll ever meet. I mean, she's been with out every guy out there that'll let her give them some nasty old man's STD. She flirts with every man she comes in contact with, but for some reason, she saves herself for the best.

Me.

I know it sounds egotistical, but I kid you not! That woman has a serious obsession problem when it comes to me! I walk past her, she makes sure to flaunt her breasts so that they're basically about to fall out of her bra, when she decided to even _wear_ one, while giving me this horrific little grin.

I'm not sure what look she's going for, but her 'smile' results in Shrek and Grinch's baby. I shudder at the thought of the slutty intern as the others nod in agreement. But, that's not the point at the time. What matters, is if Reno got what I asked for. He better have got it, or else my plans are absolutely ruined for tonight! Well, _one_ of my plans…

"Do you have it?" Reno smirks as he tosses me a box, which I gratefully catch.

"Of course I got it! What kinda brother would I be if I forgot to get it for you?" I sigh in relief and I tuck it away for safety.

"Thanks Reno, you really saved my ass." Reno salutes me as he turns to leave.

"It's my job as an older brother, comes in the details!" After Reno leaves, Zack and Demyx lean in with smirks in place.

"Sooo, what's gonna go down tonight? Some dirty foreplay, or are ya gonna go straight to the fucking?" I blush and I quickly shuffle through the files on my desk.

"G-Get back to work idiots!" They lean in even closer, wolfish grins on their faces.

"I bet Roxas is gonna wearing something really _special_." I flick my eyes up at the sound of Zack's idea.

"Special?" They glance at each other as Demyx sits on my desk and Zack comes to my side.

"You and Roxas undoubtedly have made love, correct?" I suspiciously glance over the black haired male before nodding.

"Yeah, so?" Demyx grins as he picks up one of the many pictures of me and Roxas from my desk.

"It's always been good, no?" I take the picture back with slight possession as I put it back on my desk.

"Absolutely mind blowing, now get to the point already." Zack chuckles as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"You two have done some crazy things, but by the looks of it, he's never done something _special_ for sex." I shrug with a deepening blush. I can't believe I'm talking about what I do in the bedroom with my _employees_!

"We have toys, if that counts." Demyx and Zack grin as they stare me down.

"So, you've never done anything above toys?" I groan as I try not to pull my hair out.

"Yes! Yes, we've done just about everything with toys! Get _on_ with it before I fire your asses!" Zack sighs as he smirks down at me.

"So he's never crossed-dressed for you?" I blink. I stare at the two for a minute before finally uttering something coherent.

"_What_?" Roxas, in _drag_? I love my little angel with all my heart, but him dressed as a _girl_?

"Like, wig and fake boobs and shit?" Demyx starts cackling before Zack quiets him down.

"No, my dear boss. We're not talking about the full on cross-dressing. No boobs and wigs included. You know that one case you won where the smokin' French maid killed the wife to get to the husband?" I nod, actually curious to what they were getting at.

"Now take the French maid dress, and imagine it on Roxas." After he says this, I start to get a clear picture of Roxas in the maids uniform. The skirt being so short, and that cute blush on his cheeks as he tries to tug it down with a hat sitting atop his spikes.

"Now, imagine he's posing..." I barley hear the husky tone of my friend as my eyes widen and the scene changes. Roxas is gripping the head bored, sticking his fanny out for all to see with a sinful expression on his face. O-Oh god, he's wearing _panties_! I bite my bottom lip at the image, feeling heat pool in my lower regions.

"It doesn't just stop at the maids outfit, Axel. Think back to all those times you've seen woman in lacy outfit, silky nighties, and even slutty Christmas outfits." My jaw just about drops as all the possibilities run though my mind all the different outfits, all the different scenes, and the _poses_. My two coworkers smirk at each other before taking their leave. Before Zack closes my door, he innocently looks up at me.

"Oh, Roxas went to a boarding school, no? I wonder if one of the girl's uniforms would fit him? Oh well, just a little thought for ya! Later boss, and have a nice day!" And with that, he shuts my door with a shit eating smirk. I groan loudly as I cover my eyes with the heel of my hands. Roxas in a fucking _school girls uniform_. Sweet _Jesus_ I have sinned…

"_Axie, come and punish me~ I've been a bad boy!" I look up to see Roxas standing in front of me, twirling a piece of blonde spike in his nimble finger while wearing a girl's uniform. A tight white tee shirt clinging to his curves and contours, showing off a bit of his paled chest. _

_The blue pleated skirt ends only inches below his manhood, and white socks that come up half way to the thigh. And to top it all off, he has a pair of midnight blue heels on… I was frozen to the spot, unable to move at the sight of my lover dressed in such a, dirty way. He pouts at me as he steps forward, his heels clicking on the hardwood floor. _

"_Forgive me Axie, but I had sinned." As if controlled by someone else, I find myself back up and sit in a nearby chair while looking over Roxas._

"_What was your sin, my Angel?" Roxas pouts even deeper, crossing his legs while twirling his hair and batting his big blue eyes at me. Mother of __**god**__…. _

"_I've been having such dirty thoughts about you, Axie. Day and night, all I can think about is the things that you'd __**do**__ to me. Where you'd touch me, where your tongue would go, and when I start begging to be touched…" I willing raise my hand, and I gesture for Roxas to come closer as I feel a smirk take over my features. As Roxas silently walks over, his heels clicking on the floor with each step, my eyes decided to linger on his legs as he walks. _

"_My my, that's down right __**sinful**__. You'll have to be punished, Angel." As soon as Roxas stops, his thighs brushing my knees, I pat my leg with a lustful chuckle. Oh dear __**god**__ he's not gonna- Roxas happily straddles me, the skirt sliding up to give me only a glimpse of what's underneath._

"_Hm, what kind of sinful undergarments are you wearing today, Angel?" Roxas stares down at me with a lustful smile as he slowly slides his pale hand up his thigh before pushing up his skirt to revel a set of lacy blue panties to match his attire. Please please __**please**__ let me __**touch**__**him**__! _

"_Why Angel, what has made you so sinful this fine night?" Roxas pouts again as he wiggles his hips, making his ass rub against my painful erection. _

"_Are you gonna punish me, Axie? I've been a __**very**__ naughty boy…" I chuckle again as my hand slides up his thigh before finally cupping his delicious ass. __**Yes, **__oh god__** yes**__… _

"_Mhn, I'm gonna punish you alright. Bend over, so I can give you a nice spanking." Roxas more than happily stands up again after letting me give his ass another squeeze. _

"_Yes sir~"_

"Axel, you have a call." I gasp as everything suddenly becomes all too real. I sit up quickly, looking around for my Roxy with lust filled eyes and trembling hands. I only find myself alone in my office, with something coming from my nose. I gently touch the dripping liquid to find myself having a gusher of a nosebleed. I look down at my desk to see that the file I was working on got some blood on the corner.

"Shiiiit…" I groan out as I lean back in my chair with a huff. It was all in my imagination. None of it came true. Roxas isn't a slutty catholic student, and I wasn't about to spank him…

"Son of a _bitch_." I quickly wipe up the mess with nearby tissues, blushing a dark red at what I just dreamed of until a nasal voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Axel, I put the call on for another time since you seemed busy~ I hope that's, alright." Larxene breathes out in some sort of sensual way. Or, I think it was supposed to be. I can't tell, but if you ask me it sounded as if that was a hairy man breathing in the microphone.

"Wha- Oh, uh, fine, fine." As I get up to throw the tissues away, I find myself with a very big problem. I have a rock fucking hard erection after that, fantasy… In the middle of _work_, for god sakes! I sit back down with a loud groan before storing the bloody tissues in a drawer.

Shit, I can walk through the floor all the way to the bathrooms with a mother fucking _boner_! And I can't randomly lock up my office and close the shades, that will alarm someone or make them check up on me! What the hell am I supposed-

Oh _duh_! I mentally smack myself as I dig out the small plastic item I had tucked away in my pocket before I left the house this morning. I glance around before undoing my slacks and letting my erection free. I hiss at the cold air before hurriedly putting the plastic circle on, cinching it around the base. You see, my ingenious plan is simply perfect!

As mentioned earlier, Roxas indeed has a kinky side. Though the fact that he's never worn a school girls outfit bewilders me… Anyways, I thought it would be a little surprise for Roxas! I put the cock ring on my Roxas, which holds off the uke's climax until the ring is removed.

So, my plan was to use it on myself so I can hold in all my energy for tonight! I figured that those two dumbasses would try something like that, so this is the perfect chance to put it on! Glad I remembered, or my other plan for tonight would have been completely shot down! I quickly put the toy on, but I wince at the sharp tightness of the ring. Why the fuck is it so tight? Mine shouldn't be like this! N-Not that I'm admitting to _having_ one…

Hey, it was all Roxas's idea to go into that stupid shop in the first place! Wait a minute… This, is _Roxas's, _not mine…

"Oh. _Shit_." I try and take the ring off, but I only end up almost breaking some skin in trying. I wince at the pain again as I keep trying to take the shitty toy off. This can't be happening! Not today! I glance up at a flash of yellow hair to see Larxene pressing up against the glass of my windows, trying to make a seductive face.

I clamp a hand over my mouth to hold back my laughter, forgetting about the situation. Hey, you would laugh too if you saw her face! It looked like she drank sour lemon juice with a duck face mixed in. She raps on the glass with her sharp nails.

"Knock knock~" I groan as I hurriedly close my pants, hiding my problem for now, and unhappy that I have a new one standing at me door.

"Come in, Larxene." I stare in a bored tone as I try and busy myself with the files on my desk. Over the top of the manila folder I watch as the tall intern saunters over to my desk, swinging her hips with that so called smile on her face. I sigh as I look over the slutty call taker.

Short black mini skirt, matching stilettos, and a blood red button up shirt that's unbuttoned enough to reveal disgusting amounts of cleavage. Inappropriate, as always. But if I fire her, then Xemnas will have my head on a silver platter. She's his niece, so what he says goes.

"Good morning, Axel." She waves her claws at me while sitting on the edge of my desk and slowly crossing her legs.

"Morning Larxene. Did you need something? As you can see I'm quite busy with work." Work, as in tying to get the fucking RING OFF… Larxene looks over me with a slow forming smirk as she slowly leans back on her hand while slicking back and fixing her weird antennae. Seriously, why does she wear her hair like that?

"Well, I happened to get a reservation at La café a moiré. I have an empty seat that's just _begging_ to be filled by a certain someone." She gently uses a finger to bring the folder down, ruining my barrier. I give her an awestruck look as I tap my finger on my temple.

"Gee, I think there might be a problem! What would it be, what would it be?" I tap my chin in thought with a fake confused look before breaking out into a bright grin.

"Oh yes, now I remember! I seem to be, what's the word I'm looking for, oh yeah! I'm in a fucking _relationship_!" I pick up a picture of me and Roxas kissing romantically under the rain, both of us smiling through the kiss as Demyx took the shot. Larxene looks over the picture with disgust before placing the other many photo's face down, making my blood boil.

"Oh, you mean you're still with him?" I rub my temples with a sigh.

"Larxene, I brought him to the office a few days ago. Of _course_ we're still together!" Larxene huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"It can be a totally friendship dinner, I swear." I suppress an eye roll as I shake my head.

"Can't. It's me and Roxas's anniversary tonight." Speaking of the anniversary, I swear to god my thing went _numb_! Then again, as soon as Larxene stepped in the room my sudden urges vanished. Gee, I wonder why? She growls as she hops of my desk, glaring at me with all she has. Did I mention she has sharp as hell nails?

"I don't believe you for a second Axel Kasei! I bet you broke up with that little ungrateful _brat_, and you're just unsure about going out into the world and finding a better, more attractive partner. Maybe a _girl_ this time." For the love of all that is holy this woman was just not _getting it_! I stare up into Larxene's dead set eyes as a smirk slowly forms on my face.

"Larxene, if you don't believe that we're still together, then I can prove it." She glares back at me in defiance.

"How?" I sit back while relaxing my arms behind my head.

"If you want, I can give you exact, step by step, detailed as Marluxia's designer jacket, on how me and Roxas had mind blowing shower sex just this morning." Her jaw drops as her eyes go wide, making me grin at the ceiling.

"Since I have so much work to do, I'll give you the quick version. Let's see, how did it go again? Ah yes. You see, after agreeing to have shower sex with me, Roxas- who was currently naked- pulled me- when I was naked- out of our bed and dragged me to the bathroom. After that, I started to rape his mouth with my tongue- no complaints in his side- while he tried to turn the shower on. After he managed to do so, we jumped into the warm water and started making out once again. Shocker, right? I pushed him against the wall, where I proceeded to mark his neck with hickies. He loves when I do that. Then, since we were on a short time limit, I skipped right to the ass fucking. I used my fingers to- Hey, where ya going Larxene?"

I watch with a smirk as the frustrated blonde storms out of my office with a squeal of annoyance, calling me a dirty faggot. More like, screaming it across the whole floor. With a satisfied grin, I set back up all of my pictures with mixed emotions. On one hand, Larxene is off my back for now. But on the other, more painful side, is the fact that there's a fucking _sex toy _stuck on my manhood! The little fucker is seriously pinching, too!

Oh well, at least Larxene's little visit helped calm my situation down a bit. Maybe a nice, serious workday will help clear my head. I can try and pry it off after work, then I can come home and eat Chinese take out with Roxas and cuddle on the couch while watching anime. Right now, spending a simple night together is all I really want. Plus, if we end up vegging out, there's no chance of making my situation more painful than it is. Soon after we started dating, I found out that he was a huge cuddle bug!

Every chance he got, he would always lay on me and snuggle up to me. Even if I would be sitting on a chair, he would sit on my lap and cuddle with me! Not that I complain about it, he friggen _adorable_ when he cuddles! As much as I love the hot, passionate nights we have, I'll take a nice night of snuggling and watching movies any day. I sigh as I try and get back to work on the files. I've decided to give up on the ring… I'll find something at home in our tool drawer to get it off. Now, I only have to endure the rest of the work day.

Joy…..

~AxR~

Well, my day of work went surprising well. When I got down to focus, I was able to meet my daily needs and even work a bit more on the Rizota case. Leaving the office was actually an easy feat. I barley thought about Roxas all day, so I was able to leave undetected. As I pull into the driveway, I find all the lights off. I breathe a sigh of relief as I get out of my car and head for the door.

Good thing Roxas isn't home. There's no way I'm letting him know I did something as stupid as, well, you know… He'll just give me a disappointed eye roll and get it off then head for bed, making it obvious that I ruined our anniversary. I can't do that to him, it would just make him upset if I did that… I take off my jacket and I hang it up on a nearby coat rack while shucking off my shoes. I flick on the light with a sigh, ready to get the damned thing off before Roxas gets home…

I turn to lock the door, a habit I've grown used to thanks to where Reno and me lived in the past.

"Welcome home, Axel." I pause with my key in the door as the sultry voice flows into my ears. Damn, he's home already! I turn around with a smile and a warm heart. Well, hopefully he'll want a simple night of- I stop in the middle of my thoughts as I focus on trying not to drop my jaw on the carpet. Roxas leans against the doorway while sliding a hand down his side, batting his eyes at me.

"Something wrong, Axel?" I thickly swallow as I look over my boyfriend. Roxas had on a silky black nightie with white lace at the bottom, standing out against his pale thighs. The nightie hugged his curves all to well, sculpting his hips to make him look absolutely stunning. It ended mid thigh, just above the robe. Oh yeah, he's wearing a fucking _red silk robe_. He left it untied, but it was still a bit tight on his body with the sleeves long enough to almost hide his small hands. Simple, yet drop dead _sexy_…

H-He's cross dressing for me.

Roxas, is in a fucking _nightie_. His pouty lips are set in a heart stopping smile, his cheeks still rosy, and his hair in perfect spikes. God he looks so friggen _delicious_. His legs are so smooth and sexy, and his curvy body is just _mouthwatering, _and don't even get me _started_ on how he's looking at me. It's like, he's imagining all the times we've had sex into one moment.

"Y-Y-You, w-why are, you l-look…" I'm a bit tongue tied right now… He's just, so _hot_!

"Cat got your tongue?" He purrs at me. I only nod, for I'm unable to come up with anything to say at this beautiful moment.

"I uh, um…" I clear my throat nervously as he tilts his head to the side in question.

"H-How was school?" Roxas shrugs as he saunters over, his hips rocking from side to side with ever stride he takes. Dead puppies, spiders eating flies, Larxene in a bikini… He gently slides a hand along our couch as he nears, the smell of fresh honey drifting to my nose. He must have just token a shower…

"Oh, the usual. Nothing too special, just another lecture on the history of the paintbrush. It's not like I could focus, though. My mind kept drifting to a certain horny redhead who's probably drooling over all the possibilities on what I have planned for tonight.…" Roxas slides a hand up my chest before burying his hand in my red spikes, grabbing my wrist with the other and placing it on his hip.

"T-The silk, is really soft…" Roxas hums in agreement as he slides his hand up my arm, resting on my biceps.

"I can think of something softer, Red." I know I'll regret it, but… I look down into his bright face, flicking my eyes down to glance at his plump lips.

"What would that be?" He gently pushes on my head, bringing my face down to meet his as he secures an arm around my neck.

"Your lips…"My breath comes out in heavy pants as his nails lightly create patters on my skin, making me shiver at the touch.

"Do I get my hello kiss, Axel?" I weakly nod, causing him to stand on his toes and connect our mouths. Sparks fly as sudden heat rushes through my whole body, commanding me to go on a sexual frenzy.

Mustn't give in to sexy boyfriend! If I do, it'll ruin our whole night! Roxas purrs against me before nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip, making my legs go weak. A little make out session won't hurt…

I let his tongue in, making him make a satisfied noise as he explores my mouth excitedly. I grip his hip tightly as I slide my other hand to his back, bringing us chest to chest as our tongue wrestle heatedly. Roxas moans as I massage his tongue with mine, and I goes straight to my groin. Or tongues battle heatedly as he wraps his legs around my waist, getting a better angle on my mouth.

"Mhnn, Axel.…" I groan as he starts to gently rock his hips into mine with an adorable mewl between kisses. I set him on the arm of the couch as I grip his backside, making him moan shamelessly as he starts to undo my shirt with fervent hands. Damn it… I suddenly back away from the blonde, who is heavily panting from the kiss while stunned by the sudden lose of tongue.

"I uh, I want to get out of my work clothes and get comfortable. You stay right here Angel, and I'll be _right_ back!" I peck his bruised lips before bolting to our bedroom in the back of the small house.

No no no no no, this is _not_ what was supposed to happen! If I didn't have my damn idea, we would be screwing on the couch my now! You see, Roxas isn't the type who makes the first move. Oh no, not at all. If I want a kiss or anything even a smidge romantic, I have to hint at it until he decides to go along with it or not.

Sure, he has those moments where he starts a make out or a cuddle, but he's never done something like _this_. As I switch out my shirt and remove my pants, I try again to get the ring off. But, I only succeed in making it tighter...

Fan-freaking-tastic…. I sigh as I change into pajama pants and tie up my spikes, hopefully showing that I'm 'not in the mood'. I leave our room to find Roxas relaxing on the couch with a disappointed scowl. Shit, no matter what I do, I'm gonna ruin our anniversary…

Well, maybe he's calmed down a bit. I sit on the couch next to him, making him look over at me with sadness hinting in his eyes. I sigh as I wrap an arm around his waist and I pull him against me, kissing the top of his spikes as I feel his mood lift.

"Sorry I bolted…" He shakes his head as he nuzzles into my neck.

"It's fine. I guess wearing a suit is that bad, right?" I nod as I slide my hand down his smooth side.

"That and more, Angel." He glances up at me, and I grin down at him. I hook a finger under his chin and I tilt his head up, placing a chaste kiss on his full lips.

"No more looking sad, alright? Tonight's a special night." He smiles against me while giggling.

"Promise." I go in for another kiss, but he dodges it with a smirk. He starts kissing down my jawline, his other hand gripping my shirt to prevent escape. I bite my lip to hold in a moan as Roxas licks and nibbles on my ear as he slowly slides into my lap.

"I've missed you Axel." I groan as he finally sits on my lap, continuing down my to my neck while sliding a hand up my shirt. His mouth is so hot and moist…

"I-I missed you too Roxas. Work kinda sucked." Roxas smirks against my neck while he slips his hand further up to pinch my pert nipples, making a loud moan rip through my throat.

"I know of a few things that will make up for work…" I try and hold on to my sanity. Must, resist… Roxas seemed to have picked up on my hesitance, or else that look in his eye wouldn't be there. He grabs my other hand and slowly slides it down his silky front while his eyes go half closed with want.

"I'm a bit chilly, Axie. Can you think of a way to, warm me up?" He purrs out sensually as he makes my hand rest on his awakening bump. I bite my lip again as Roxas stares at me with begging eyes. Well, one little touch won't hurt… I squeeze his clothed bump as I hold back a blush. He grinds into my hand while making a noise that even the devil would blush at.

"Axel, you naughty boy~" What the fuck?! _He's_ the one who put my hand there! Although, I really can't help myself… I grab his ass with my free hand as I start to massage his clothed erection while he gasps in pleasure, a blush dusting across his cheeks. So freaking hot…

"So _naughty_, Red~" He suddenly lightly grinds his hips down, his clothed chest rubbing against mine. I gasp as our crotches brush, heat pooling in my lower regions.

"D-Do that again…" Roxas smirks as he rolls his hips on my lap again, harder this time.

"F-Fuck, Angel…" The little blonde wraps his arms around my neck as I grip his backside with every roll and grind, making mewls and moans pour out of his mouth.

"A-Axie, it feels so good~" I eye his pale neck before attaching my lips to an almost healed bruise. A little foreplay, then I'll stop… As I suckle on his neck, I lose myself in the mini lap dance.

"Mhn, baby…." I mumble around his neck. Gods, this feels _amazing_! Unfortunately, I don't notice the wandering hands currently a few inches from my pants. But I _do_ notice when I feel a few cold fingers slip into my boxers and trace little patters with his nails. I quickly pull his hand away with a nervous laugh.

"H-How about some dinner first, Roxas? I'm starving, aren't you?" Roxas stops his actions and he sits on my lap with a slight eye twitch.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry. Which is good, because I made something special for supper." I nod with a grin as I set him on his feet before putting a few feet of distance between us.

"Great! I love your cooking, Angel!" Roxas slightly narrows his eyes before grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen, adding a nice hip swing to his saunter.

"Good, because I made something really wonderful." Fuck, he's even purring everything he says…

"S-Sounds delicious!" Roxas flicks on the light in the kitchen, and I feel my breath catch in my throat.

"Roxas… Did you do all this yourself?" The kitchen lights were replaced with dim red ones, creating a romantic atmosphere. The floor is covered with gold petals, the color going along with the blood red table cloth set on our small table. In the middle the table was a bright candle light, illuminating the glass plates filled with mouth watering food while the silverware sparkled.

"Well, Marluxia helped with the flowers, but I mostly did everything else myself." I stare down at Roxas, who in return blushes at the attention.

"Tonight's special, Axel… So, I wanted everything to be per-" I grab the small blonde and I crush him to my chest, burying my face in his soft hair.

"You're the best thing in this whole damn world, Roxas. I love you _so_ much Angel, I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am for you doing this for our night." Roxas hugs back tightly, crushing the breath out of me.

"You're priceless to me, Red. I'll do anything and everything to make you remember me. To remember _us_." I only hug the blonde closer to me, a single tear falling on his shoulder.

Roxas, is my life. Without him, I'm just another nobody. Before him, I was always forgotten. Being pushed away in people's hearts and minds, it was an endless cycle. But when I met Roxas, he did everything in his power to make ever single minute together memorable to him. He's, my guardian angel... I slowly pull away and I place a kiss to his head, whispering words of love.

"We'd better eat before the food gets cold." I nod and I quickly pull out his chair for him, making him roll his eyes as he sits.

"What a gentleman." I laugh and I push his chair.

"But of course, my dear! I'm simply one hell of a boyfriend!" Roxas laughs as I take my seat, but something flashes in his eyes. Sadness? Hopefulness? I shake it away as I look over the table.

"This is so beautiful, Angel! I…I'm sorry that I didn't do anything special for you. You did _all _this_, just_ for our anniversary. And, I didn't do anything except for getting you a crappy gift…" Roxas slowly shakes his head as he reaches across the table, holding his hand out to me. I sigh and I take it, making a small smile grace his features.

"Axel, I don't want you to think that you need to go overboard with every special event we have. Hell, I was close to just having a lazy night with take out and Disney movies while cuddling on our pajamas. I only did all this because, I wanted to make tonight the most memorable of them all."

Damn… _This close_ to having a night without any pain in the, lower areas… Which, is on fucking _fire_ right now! _God_ it hurts! But, I have to bite through the pain until Roxas falls asleep. That _would_ be the plan, but he decided to be _extremely_ horny tonight, so going to sleep without a night of passionate sex is out of the question. Great…

"So, do you have a name for this amazing dinner?" He had made grilled chicken and noodles covered in a creamy alfredo sauce with large broccoli's on the very top, the whole plate steaming with a stomach rumbling aroma coming from the plate.

"Uh, Roxas's famous chicken, pasta, broccoli surprise?" I laugh at his shrug as I pick up my fork.

"I hope this is as good as delicious you look in that outfit." Roxas blushes as I wink at him. I'm not trying to get his hopes up, I swear! I just want him to see that I do think he looks sexy as hell in that ensemble. If he starts to know that I love how he looks wearing drag, then maybe one day I'll get to see him in a school girls outfit!

I place a bit of the food in my mouth, and my taste buds explode. The chicken was juicy and moist, the alfredo complementing the herbs in the chicken perfectly. The warm noodles creamy noodles made the broccoli burst with flavor, making me almost drool on the fancy table. The whole dish was made to perfection, not a single piece bite out of place. My eyes flutter shut for a mere second as I take in all the flavors, feeling like I'm in food heaven.

"You like it?" I open my eyes to see Roxas nervously biting his lip as he fiddles with the tie on his rope.

"Angel, this food is so mother fucking delicious I swear to you if you make this every single day I will marry your hot ass right here and now." He blushes darkly as he glances down at the table.

"If I could, I would…"

"What's that Angel?" I say behind a mouth full of food. Roxas scrunches his nose in disgust before shaking his head.

"There's more on the stove, Axel. Try chewing; it's this thing where you move your jaw up and down? It makes the food go down easier." I swallow with a pink blush as I nervously scratch the back of my head.

"Sorry. I'm just not myself tonight I guess." I nervously laugh again as Roxas's eyes start to shimmer with hope, a small smile making it's way onto his face.

"What?" He quickly shakes his head while lifting a forkful of noodles to his pink lips.

"You're cute." I glare at my food as I stab a piece of chicken.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy…" Roxas's eyes slightly narrow as a bare foot brushes my leg. Shit, I annoyed him so now he's gonna start kicking me!

"I-I can be what ever you want me to be Angel!" The foot travels higher, massaging the inside of my sensitive thigh. A hard blush takes over as I bite back a groan. My legs are always the killer spots…

"S-So, did you hang out with Sora at all today?" A smirk tugs at the blondes thin lips as he plays the with shoulder of the robe.

"He helped me pick this outfit out, actually. He said, it'll drive you crazy with _want_." He moans out as he lets the shoulder of the robe slip of his smooth shoulder, making my painful erection strain against the pressure of the toy.

"It's work- a-ah _fuck_!" I arch into the foot digging against my needy manhood, making a breathy laugh come from Roxas's mouth.

"You were saying, Red?" The foot slowly rubs against my hard on, savoring the moans and pants spilling from my mouth.

"F-Fuck! Something a-about- _shit_!" I throw my head back and I let out a long string of curse words fly as his toes outline my length, starting to move up and down rapidly. I arch up into his foot as I clench the table, craving friction.

"R-Roxas, I-I need-" He all to happily jumps from the table, making me lose the delicious action against my groin. He grabs my hand before dragging me to the bedroom, pure want filling his eyes as he shoves me into the slightly messy room.

He shuts the door behind him, locking it as he presses against my chest with a small pale hand. He pushes me onto the bed with dominance, but he stands back up with a smirk.

"Wh-What are you gonna do?" I manage to get out in a husky whisper. He saunters over to his IPod dock before bending over to pick out a song, making his backside prominent.

"We can't have you ruining this nice outfit, now can we? The only way to properly take it off is to do it was care, affection, and a little music." He presses play, and immediately Scream by Usher starts playing though the clear speakers. He sends me a sultry wink as he starts to move his hips to the music, slowly sliding the robe off his milky arms to reveal a better sight of the tight nightie he was wearing.

He slowly drags his hands up his curvy body while he begins to dance against an invisible pole. I watch the show with heated eyes, slowly licking my lips as more and more skin begins to show. Unknowingly, I started to massage my aching need as he continued to strip.

"I'm getting so turned _on_, Red." He moans as he catches me cupping my groin before sliding a smooth hand up his rumpled nightie to finger his covered erection.

"Aha~!" I groan as he grinds into his hand while he throws his other arm over his baby blue eyes. I dig my fingers into my sensitive manhood, arching off the bed as he leans against the wall for support.

"Roxas…" I pant out as I work my fingers into my erection. He cracks open a blue eye, dark with lust and the thought of sex.

"Come here." I grind out. He grins sexily as he tackles me to the bed, his small his straddling my waist as his chest rises and falls with anticipation.

"What are you gonna do to me Red? Tie me up like the bad boy I am? Suck me off with your hot mouth? _Nail_ me into the head bored like I'm a naughty angel?" If I could come at any time today, it would be from _that_.

"Can we do all three, Axie?" I groan loudly as I clutch his small hips, his ass sitting right on my extremely _painful_ erection.

"C-Can't we j-just snuggle?" As if Larxene walked into the room wearing nothing but floss and crackers, a cold, freezing air takes over the room. The lust completely vanishes from Roxas's blue eyes and is replaced by seething anger, and his smooth hands turn into cat claws. He digs his nails into my chest while growling fiercely at me.

"I dress in some horrifying, repulsive, LINGERIE for you, prance around the damn house for you practically NAKED, then do a _strip tease_ before MASTERBATING FOR YOU, then I pounce on you and give you permission to do any fucking FANTASY YOU WANT, and you want to fucking _CUDDLE_?!" He screams at me, practically spitting with dark red cheeks and a stare that makes me want to bow at his feet and beg like a worm to be forgiven.

If I felt bad before, now I feel like he just told me he never wants to see me again… I want him, of course! I-I just, I can't let him know what I did… He'll laugh at me _then_ walk out!

"For gods sake, Axel! I want SEX! If you won't give it willingly, then I'll get it _myself_." He jumps off of my before grabbing the tie that goes around the robe as I scramble around on the bed like an idiot.

"R-Roxas, let me explain!"

"Shut up! Unless you fuck me in the next five seconds I'm gagging your ass!" He straddles me again before expertly hog tying my wrists to the headboard. I shake my head with wide eyes as I clamp my legs shut, for once afraid of my boyfriend.

"Oh no, don't you think you're getting out of this _that_ easily!" He grabs my knees and rips them apart with a feral growl, making me feel suddenly exposed.

"I am _getting_ _sex_, Axel! Whether you like it or not!" Before I can stop him, he rips my sweatpants from my skinny hips as I cry out for him to stop. But it's too late…

We sit in silence for a few minutes, my breathing starting to get short and my erection starting to slowly go numb. "What in the hell did you _DO_?!" Ah, here comes the screaming…

"I-I wanted to hold off coming during the d-ay so I could save my e-energy for tonight! I grabbed a c-cock ring, but it turned out to be y-yours…." I screw my eyes shut, expecting a round of laughter to come flying at me.

But instead, the feeling of the blonde suddenly disappears, a coldness taking his place. I open my green eyes to find Roxas dressing quickly, reciting the location of the nearest ER.

"Y-You're not laughing at me…" Roxas pauses as he switches into pants, giving me a shocked stare.

"Why would I laugh at you? Axel, this is _serious_! You must be in _horrible_ pain by now!" I let out a nervous laugh as I try to get my hands free.

"Yeah, a lot…" Roxas quickly unties me before throwing on one of my sweaters and grabbing my keys.

"Where are you going?" I say worriedly. He's not going to leave me now, is he?

"I'm taking you to the ER! I can't let you suffer like that until an ambulance comes! You didn't think I was leaving the most important thing in my life here to rot, did you?!" I only lay there, stunned at the small blondes words. Why would I ever think that Roxas would leave me? He cares for me with all his heart, so I should believe that he'll be there when I need him most.

"…I'm sorry…" Roxas sighs as I pull up my pants.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, we'd better hurry before it turns blue…

~AxR~

"Sir, is this a joke?"

Ah, so you finally made it. Well, this is where are story really takes a turn in the right direction, believe it or not! Anyway, let me finish babbling and you can get on to reading. Roxas and I glance at each other before shaking our heads.

"No, I'm afraid not. Can we _please_ just get the doctor in here? My boyfriend's in pain, and standing around gawking about it isn't helping!" The nurse glances at me, and I smile back sheepishly. She rolls her eyes before tapping her pager for the doctor, but the beeping responds only a few feet away.

"Damn thing, quit buzzing already!" Our doctor finally enters the sterile smelling room, his brows furrowed in frustration as he shakes the piece of buzzing plastic.

"Thanks for seeing us at last minute, Dr. Heart! We really need your help this time!" The brown haired doctor looks up, his brown eyes full of light as he looks over the two of us. He silently turns to the nurse before giving her a straight-faced nod.

"Could you please retrieve the tools necessary to fix Mr. Kasei's, situation?" The nurse nods before quickly leaving, shitting the door after her. He covers his mouth, before closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this, but…" Suddenly, he bursts out laughing, his giggles and squeaks filling the room as he doubles over, his shoulders shaking as tears fill his eyes.

"I can't even, you serious, _ohmigod_!" He rests against the door as laughter spills from his mouth, his eyes shut in slight pain as he tries to take in air.

"O-oh shit, i-it's too funny!" Roxas glares at the laughing doctor as he clenches his fists, anger evident in his ice blue eyes.

"…Fix my boyfriend, before I put the ring, on _YOU_." He yells at Terra as he refrains himself from strangling our doctor. Terra finally calms down enough to stand on his own, my pride hurt from all the laughter I endured in the short time we've been here.

First when we got here, the whole lobby stared at us as the gum-popping woman at the front desk almost spits her gum on me in laughter, causing the other patients to cover their children's ears with snickers of their own. Then, the elevator up, me and Roxas sat in extremely awkward silence as crappy elevator music played.

Then when we finally got shown to our room, we had to explain tot the nurse on what had happened, for the _umpteenth_ time, and now Terra, our trusted doctor, is laughing his ass of at my pain. This has to be the worst day of my _life_.

"A-Alright Axel, let's take a look at the problem." I blush darkly as I sit up, Roxas quickly walking over to sit in the chair next to me.

"Is it going to hurt?" Terra slips on some latex gloves as he shrugs.

"I'll have to see how bad it's gotten before I can really say anything." I take deep breath before I slip my sweatpants off my skinny hips, having my painful, discolored member evident to the world. Terra clicks his tongue as he inspects my member, making me flush a deep red, matching my swollen, lower areas.

"We need to get that ring off, first of all. Usually these things release easily." I nod as he holds in more laughter at the situation.

"I tried, I really did! But it just kept getting tighter…" Terra taps his chin before turning to the counter.

"We'll have to get take blood from the swollen area before we can take it off." I grip the bed sheets as I watch him prepare the tools.

"And before you ask if it's gonna hurt, yes. Excruciating, actually."

Just.

Fucking.

Peachy.

~AxR~

Well, despite what Terra the bitch ass doctor said, it didn't hurt that much. The main thing that hurt was when they stuck me, but past that it was fine. Thankfully, Terra left with the nurse to get our receipt written up, giving me a bag of ice to use until he comes back. What's happening now? Well, me and Roxas are enjoying this awkward silence while the ice helps the swelling go down.

"Hey…" Roxas looks up, disappointment evident in his clear blue eyes.

"Sorry I ruined our anniversary…" Roxas shakes his head as he grabs my hand.

"Axel, _I_ should be the one apologizing. I should have known you were in pain, but I kept focusing on the sex. I didn't even give a second thought on why you kept rejecting me, only that I wasn't being sexy enough. I guess, I just want you to see me the way I desperately want to be seen.

"I want, I want to be seen as someone who doesn't need stupid outfits or dumb toys to be able to make love to. B-But you always insist on toys and all that stupid 'kinky' shit, so I thought I n-needed this _stupid_ outfit to make you want me."

My heart shatters as tears stream down my angels cheeks, leaving him to silently cry with a few hiccups as he tries to wipe the tears away.

"I just want to be loved for what I look like, not what I need to wear." I hold back my own set of tears as I try to jump from the bed, but I end up gasping in pain. I sit back down as tears collect in my eyes, but I can only helplessly hold out my arms to him. He sniffles as he quickly climbs on the bed, burying his face in my chest as he cries, making my heart shatter.

"Oh Roxas, I'm so sorry…. I never even thought about you feeling like this!" It all makes since now. The reason he went along with everything stupid idea, why he's always so open to using different things, and why he cross-dressed for me….

"You don't deserve this, Roxas. Yet you stay with me, after all the stupid idea's I've had! What number is this one, 596.8 or something?" He giggles, wiping his tears away with a smile.

"Actually, it's number 813…" I gasp, pretending to be in fake hurt.

"Why Roxas, you've been counting?!" He laughs, making my heart warm at his smile.

"Yes my love, I'm sorry to device you so! Won't you ever forgive me my sweet?" I laugh and I place a kiss on his forehead.

"Of course, my Angel. But you might not forgive me so quickly after this…" As I look into deep blue eyes, I take in a deep breath before reaching for my jacket on the other side of the bed.

"I know that we've had our up's and down's, but you always take me back in the end." I dig out the box Reno gave me earlier before showing it to Roxas.

"But I think it's time," I crack open the velvet box, making his eyes widen as he covers his gaping mouth.

"I made the right decision. Will you marry me, Angel?" Roxas only takes the sparkling ring with shaking hands, slipping it on as a set of fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

"Pick me up at 8 for a dinner and movie, so we can get to know each other first before you go proposing." He jokes teasingly as admires the ring with sparking blue eyes.

"So you want me to take it back?" He only rolls his eyes before pressing his lips to mine in a sweet kiss, his tears mingling with my silent ones. He goes to pull away, but I quickly switch positions on him, pinning him to the bed with a feral grin.

"Don't think we're done here so quickly, Angel. That outfit's still waiting at home, and I never got to enjoy my present this year." He purrs at me as he hooks a leg around mine, a hand sliding down my chest.

"Mhn, you sure you can wait until we get home Axel? I don't think I ever told you, but the color _red_, it just turns me _on_." I glance at the door before staring down at Roxas.

"It's locked, right?" Roxas lets his eyes slide half close as he pulls me closer, the spark in his eyes back from when we were in the bed room.

"Tight as can be." I grin down at him as his hands wander, my teeth gleaming like the Cheshire cat.

"Perfect."

~AxR~

"Damn these kids, making me stay up this late to take care of a freaking sex toy incident…" I mutter to myself as I storm back to the room containing my two idiot patients.

"Dumb asses, I don't know what they think they were doing! After I give them this prescription, I'm kicking them out of here in a snap!" I sigh as I finally reach the door, but a sudden squeaking sounds interrupts my thoughts.

"The hell is that?" I put my ear to the door, getting a better listen to the activities going on inside the room. I hear a round of giggles, making me sigh. Good, I thought they were-

"Axel, watch were you put that thing! You almost stabbed my eye out…" My eyes widen as I press against the door, praying that I'm being mistaken.

"Don't let your guard down Angel, I don't want to hurt you." More laughter, the squeaking getting louder and faster.

"Axel, get your hand out of there!" One of them groans suddenly, slightly panting. "Just a bit longer, Roxas!" The others growls out as the bed starts creaking as if it's gonna break.

"Ah! Axie, keep your tongue to yourself!" The other giggles more, a slick sound reverberating through the door.

"Mhn, you like that Angel? Just wait, it get's better."

BANG!

~AxR~

BANG! We look over at the door at the sudden noise, pausing in our actions. "What was that?" I shrug as I take out a few bills from the blondes wallet. I take the stick that I was just using as a sword out of my mouth before handing it to Roxas.

"Dunno. Maybe someone's slamming doors?" Roxas shrugs too, putting our popsicle sticks once used as toy swords mere seconds ago in the trash before taking his wallet back.

"How rude! They interrupted our sword fight… Well, at least they stopped you from stealing my wallet." I pout at the blonde as we sit on the bed, standing becoming too dangerous even though we were just jumping on it seconds ago.

"Hey, I just wanted some cash for the vending machines!" Roxas sighs as he glances at the ice cream smeared on his cheek.

"I can't believe you used ice cream against me…" I laugh again as I wipe it off with a napkin.

"Well I _tried_ licking it off, but you didn't like that." He rolls his eyes as he tosses that napkin out.

"Come on Mr. Brave, let's go home..."

And that's the story, of how Dumb Idea 813 gave me the courage to propose to my little angel, Roxas Squall Strife.

No.

My guardian angel…

**As you may have noticed, the formatting and spacing is a bit different than what I've done in the past. My English teacher taught us about proper formatting and what not so I decided to use it in my writing~ Again, sorry for any inaccuracies, I'm still pure and innocent ****(….By body, I mean. I'm 15 for goodness sakes, what action and I supposed to be getting?!) ****Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this 'I'm sorry I suck so much!' Gift~**


End file.
